The purpose of the Advanced Microscopy Core is to have sophisticated morphological techniques readily available to all investigators at Joslin. The Core provides a wide range of service covering the broad categories: performing specific morphological procedures, providing access to equipment and reagents, and giving advice, training and interpretation. There are four main components to this core: Electron Microscopy (EM), Confocal, Histology and Laser Capture Dissection (LCM) facilities. Each has been serving Joslin researchers by providing timely, quality morphological backup for their research needs with personalized service. The components run differently: the plastic embedding and electron microscope work is done by the Core Manager;the Core Histology Technician takes fixed/frozen tissue and returns slides (H&E and unstained);both the Confocal microscope and Laser Capture Microscope are used directly by the individual investigators with the Core training new users, providing maintenance of the microscopes, and troubleshooting problems.